The Guardian
by The Angel of Havoc
Summary: Warning: Massive HBP spoilers and general craziness. Follows events after HBP and the actions. Will rise in rating!


Making that Vow to Narcissa had been possibly the dumbest thing he had ever done. After Bella had bound them to the vow it was as if his mind and body were possessed. While Draco was an absolute prat, Severus felt that since Draco's task was done, he was free. Free of choosing sides, free from acting like a complete bastard. Not that it would save him from permanent housing at Azkaban, Severus felt that his life was completely if not headed to be, in the shitter.

The night Dumbledore died was still quite fuzzy to him a mix of screams, nauseating scenes, and at last the confrontation with Potter on his bloodlines. He knew he was going to catch hell for letting it slip that he, All Mighty Professor Snape, was only a half blood. His mother a very smart witch had fallen victim to love. She had wed and bore him from a muggle who was if not, a perfect father. Severus was coddled, smothered with love, and treated with the utmost importance by his family. But it all changed once with bright eyed young boy entered Hogwarts.

Being sorted into Slytherin was a horrible fate for a Half Blood. He was referred to it instead of his name and many a time he found that his beloved potions ingredients were tossed about the room like confetti. So, he decided to play up the importance his mother's family had. The Prince's were a powerful Wizard family that ruled most of Britain with their skills. Oliver Cromwell, King Henry, and King Richard all were born of the same line. But his mother had to go and foul things up. His father worked in a muggle apothecary where his mother would go and get her muggle ingredients. Surely she could see that he had no powers, no abilities, nothing that would deem him extraordinary in any way.

Severus sighed as he slipped into the secluded cottage where he kept Pettigrew hidden. Surely the slippery eel of a rat would have abandoned the cottage by now. Looking to the shabby surroundings, Snape began to collect his belongings in a rushed fashion. He had to beat the Aurors, he had to beat Hogwarts, he needed to disappear for a while.

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny cling to each other knowing that Harry's love for her wouldn't die, but it was too strong to risk her. Hermione smiled sadly, it was a pity that Ron wouldn't look at her like that.

"Hey Hermione." Ron came up behind her to sling a friendly arm about her shoulders. "Think you'll miss the old Castle?" He nodded toward the looming profile of Hogwarts.

"Yes, it's been a great sanctuary." Hermione sniffled sadly. "It was lead by a great man."

"Great indeed." Ron looked at the white marble tomb that encased their past Headmaster. "But he better be killed before one of us reaches him." Ron spat.

"I completely agree." Hermione gave a small smile.

"For once!" Ron sounded exasperated. Hermione let a small giggled escape her lips and several guests looked at her oddly. "Hermione, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Ron smiled and held her closer.

"Well, Won-Won, perhaps you would be taking your chances by laying a good ol' snog on Lavender." Hermione gave him a disapproving frown.

"That girl's a leech, I would rather practice with someone more, knowledgeable." Hermione looked at Ron who was giving her the oddest look. If the brick head wasn't going to … "C'mere Hermione." Ron snaked an arm about her shoulders and brought them closer still, nearly nose to….chin. Hermione looked up and saw Ron smirk as his face drew nearer.

A kiss. Exactly what she had been wishing for this entire school year. With no abandon, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and gave in to the moment. While the world was falling apart around them, Hermione had Ron and no one could beat that.

He knew they were coming, it was a matter of time. If that mangy mutt Black could hide himself, why not him? Severus was not the best Transfiguration student of his time, but he was damn good at charms. Smirking to himself, he drew his wand out and held the tip just below his chin. He had made a life behind a mask, why not add another? With a smile, Severus went to work.

Harry returned to Number 4 Privet Drive one last time before his birthday. Aunt Petunia was the only one there, she was cleaning while Dudley was hiding out playing his video games.

"I'm leaving." Harry told her as he walked into the spotless kitchen.

"Really now? And where do you plan to go? Not that it particularly matters by the way." She pinned him with a beady stare.

"Godric's Hollow. My birth home." Harry stood tall. "Then to fine the man who killed my parents. Perhaps tour for a bit. I have enough money to buy you and your home." Harry smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even of age." Petunia washed another dish and set it in the drying rack.

"On my birthday I will be. It's only in a month's time." Harry stood taller.

"In that case, you'll be working here. Weeding the garden and such. But I want you out on your birthday. We've taken you in long enough." She snorted and gave a distasteful nod.

"Very well." Harry trekked up to his small room to write his notes to Hermione and Ron to notify them of their leaving date. The three had made a promise to never part this final year. Hermione wished to return for parts of the year, mainly N.E.W.T.'s and planned to finish her courses by correspondence. She finally needled the other boys into the same saying that she would teach them. This would allow them to graduate and have the classes necessary to be Aurors. Harry thanked the Fates for bringing Hermione to him and Ron. Without her, they would be forever lost….

Hermione rubbed her eyes as the packets for her courses came in the post. The poor owl looked worn out and she handed the bird a handful of dog food that she kept for her new owl Albus. The Great Horned Owl loomed in the corner eyeing the Hogwarts owl with contempt as if to say, 'I pity you.'

She smiled at the Wizarding picture that sat on her desk. Harry had snapped it while the two were sneaking kisses at the Burrow at the early part of the summer. In the photo the two were giggling and kissing on and off. She sighed happily. Ron, a real boyfriend. Hermione giggled. It was going to happen, everyone knew it, it was just a matter of time.

At the Burrow Bill and Fleur still remained nursing Bill's wounds from Greyback's attack, the twins had reassessed their stock and now did checks on those who bought their products. Percy was, well, Percy the great prat, licking the Minister's shoes. Charlie had returned from Romania temporarily to help his mum and attend the funeral. Ginny, poor Ginny was heartbroken. Sure she still loved Harry, and Harry loved her. But it was all for the sake of love they had parted.

Tonks and Lupin had begun to appear together and Molly had nearly burst at the seams with happiness. Lupin seemed to walk with more spring in his step and Tonks was back to wacky hair color and a flush in her cheeks.

For a moment Hermione looked out to the horizon wondering where Snape was hiding. Hopefully dead, she still wondered where the Half- Blood Prince was lurking.

Severus had broken his wand and strode into the new Wand shop that had replaced Ollivander's. A young fellow with coke bottle specs stared at him with a grin.

"How may I help you sir?" He gave a nervous smile.

"I'd like to get a new wand." Obviously, cripes this fellow was dim.

"Oh! Of course sir, just this way." He ducked into a room and waited. "I've improved on the system to determine wands, less mess to clean up and fewer accidents I must say." He gave another smile and rushed out. Snape looked in the mirror hanging in the room and smirked at his new reflection.

Oh how Lucius would die laughing at his new face. He had kept himself near his own 39 but had changed his face to look fuller and healthier. Less…gaunt. He had a clean shaven face that still felt odd, unable to twist his goatee anymore, and instead was left with a dimpled chin. He had a pair of just full enough lips that screamed sexuality and above it a roman inspired nose. His eyes were a deep forest green, nothing to challenge Potter's brilliant green, but were striking. He had a heedful of chestnut hair that was the same length as his own before.

"Ah here we go, let's try these, tell me how they go." He gave a smile and wisely left. Much better than Ollivander hemming and hawing over your shoulder. He looked at the small pile of boxes and picked one up.

"Thirteen inches, Holly and dragon heartstring. This will be interesting." With a smirk, he swished and flicked proving no result until a 12 inch birch with phoenix feather. He smiled and took the box out to pay for it.

July 31st drew near at an alarming rate. Harry await anxiously to leave his voluntary imprisonment forever. Hermione worked diligently through her school work, and Ron stocked away money from helping his brothers in the Triple W.

The day dawned early and bright for the trio and Harry smiled. 17, he was finally 17. Jumping from his shabby bed, Harry had all his belongings set out and ready to be shrunk. Lifting his wand, he went to work with a gleeful smile upon his face. It felt wonderful to use magic and not have an owl tapping at his window with a warning. Once everything was miniaturized Harry conjured up a meal and tucked in to the best meal he'd ever eaten in the Dursley's home.

Harry looked at his watch, it was 10 to 10. Ron and Hermione were set to arrive at his home any time now. They were going to the ministry for his apparition test. He hated apparating, but for their trips…. He needed it.

Apparating in front of the home….erk. Prison Harry lived in, Hermione put on her happy face and rang the bell. The thud of footsteps told her it was Harry's cousin Dudley answering.

"'Lo?" Dudley's chins wobbled as he peeked his head out the door and spotted Hermione. He gave an oily smile and opened the door further to show his massive frame.

"Is Harry here?" Hermione smiled nervously. The sheer size of Dudley frightened her, the boy was a serious heart attack risk… Dudley's face contorted into a sneer.

"Yeah, lemme get him." Dudley merely leaned back and screamed. "'Arry!" Hermione winced. She heard a flurry of footsteps and the door was wrenched open to see a smiling Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry slung a backpack over his shoulder and stepped out. "Where's…" Just then Ron apparated behind them, eyebrows intact.

"Oi! Hands off my girl Potter!" Ron dissolved into laughter. "Ready to go? We can hail the knight bus to the ministry for your exam." Ron smiled and went to the curb. He fetched his wand and stuck it out.

"There's no dealing with him." Hermione smiled.

"None" Harry smiled. Life was beginning to look up.

Severus Snape, now known as Claude Princeton, was walking near the ministry with a smile. His life was going swimmingly. No allegiances, no nothing. All he had to show was a dark mark on his left forearm. He could deal with the immense pain, it was his job. For now, he wore a bandage over it explaining that he was in a potions accident. Who would suspect the devilishly handsome Claude of being the murderer….according to the majority, of the Greatest Wizard of All Time.

Severus was spending most of his time trying to figure out what happened that night. It was all a blur as soon as Draco thought, 'I can't do this.' After that, Severus blanked out and all he could remember was yelling coward at Potter and running into the Forbidden Forest. He was just outside the Ministry when Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley apparated in front of the building. He narrowed his eyes at the obvious couple. He felt his familiar sneer appearing on his face, but held it back. It wouldn't do good to reveal himself until he got to the bottom of this mystery.

"Good grief Harry, I never saw someone so reluctant yet so good at apparating…" Ron frowned.

"I dunno, it feels odd." Harry made a face to show his distaste.

"Well, get used to it." Hermione smiled as she cuddled close to Ron. "I'm so excited!"

"Well, where off to first?" Ron smiled as he rubbed his cheek on Hermione's hair.

"Well, I think I'd like to visit my mum and dad." Harry smiled. Ron nodded and hugged Hermione close. "To Godric's Hollow."

Severus frowned. The Wonder Trio was off to play tourist, most likely to be killed before their final term. Well, that's if Hogwarts opened its doors again. Not likely to happen though. Groaning, Severus apparated quickly to a place just outside of Godric's Hollow.

"My God, they've let it go." Harry breathed. The home of his birth was small and covered in dust, grime, and vines crawled upon it like the earth was attempting to retake it.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione hugged her friend and walked with him toward the house.

"Dumbledore told me that they were buried in the backyard. Said they loved it, and wanted me to play there as I grew up." Harry swallowed hard. "Instead, I lived in a closet."

"Maybe, you could fix it up after all this is over. You and…Ginny perhaps?" Hermione gave him a smile. "I think you're parents would love that." Harry felt himself flush. "You love her, just admit it to yourself and that's all." Hermione chuckled and let Harry wander into the over grown backyard. He began clearing weeds with his wand and paused when he saw the two marble tombs beneath an overgrown willow tree. Harry felt his throat tighten, his chest tightened, and tears well up. Stumbling toward the tombs he collapsed between them. He finally let the tears come, laying his hands upon their graves he vowed to find their killer. To finish what they started.

That was how Ron and Hermione found him, He was curled up in the grass breathing oddly.

"I pulled some muscles in my ribs." Harry whispered.

"That's alright, we'll just lie here and wait it out." Hermione flopped back on the grass and stared at the swaying tendrils of the willow. Ron curled up beside her and wrapped his arms about her middle. And there they stayed.

Severus barely held back the snort itching to escape. The trio lay in the grass like a bunch of children. Pitiful. Voldemort could've come along and killed them all with no worries. They needed a guardian, someone to make sure they didn't die…… It looked like it was up to him again. With a near groan, Severus hoisted himself up and tossed his hair out of his face. Least he wouldn't be bored…..


End file.
